


【利艾】生命之水

by Kai_0618



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:22:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29707449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kai_0618/pseuds/Kai_0618
Summary: 在海边“酒后乱性”的夜晚。
Relationships: Levi Ackerman/Eren Yeager
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	【利艾】生命之水

在海边“酒后乱性”的夜晚。  
自娱自乐产物。

希兹尔国的轮船停泊在刚建成的港口中，漆黑的海水拍打在钢铁的造物上，船身随着波涛微微摇晃。调查兵团的营地在海岸边驻扎着，明早这些帐篷就会从这里拔起，墙壁在等着离家的英雄们归来。夜晚，星河欲转，地上的人们升起高高的篝火。马莱的义勇军为帕拉迪岛送来技术，又带来了一群面容罕见的东方商人加入这场狂欢的倒计时。士兵们在歌谣和美酒间欢迎着远方的来客，他们未来或将成为仇敌，可在今夜只是相聚的友人。

木箱搭起简易的桌椅，人们席地而坐，酒杯和珍馐触手可得，嚣闹盖过了亘古不变的海浪声。两位长官在冷清的角落注视着人群。大多都是些生面孔，有几个还是今天第一次见的远邦使者，而他们熟悉的此刻也被人们簇拥着闹成了一团。韩吉拎着一瓶酒蹲坐在一个空木箱上，而她相识多年的好友，看起来脾气很差的黑发男人还抓着他那盏不合时宜的白瓷茶杯。

“真扫兴啊，利威尔。你还是老样子只喝红茶。”

“要是每次负责善后的人是你，你也会明白清醒的重要了。” 利威尔斜了一眼酒量不好的现任调查兵团团长。

不远处，平日里总聚在一起的小鬼们今夜只找着了三个。让和艾伦在篝火边坐着聊些什么，柯尼则在一旁抱着腌黄瓜的木桶吐个不停。他们手中攥着酒杯，脚边零落着不少已经空了的酒瓶，深绿色的玻璃看上去像是用来装葡萄酒的。三笠被清美女士邀请到了希兹尔国的船上叙旧，萨沙守在尼科洛的烤肉架旁，等着尝第一口的鲜味儿。阿尔敏混在义勇军之间，欧良果彭正在给他讲数学和航海业发展间的联系。

“辛苦你了，利威尔。” 韩吉将酒瓶朝士兵长举起，作出敬酒的姿势。利威尔用自己的茶杯与现在的上司碰了一杯： “哪里话，至少我还是很享受你们狼狈样子的。”

“真恶劣啊。” 韩吉仰起头，灌了一口酒，随后感慨道：“不过你也看得太紧了吧。偶尔还是要给孩子一些自由的，要不然可能会被讨厌的哦。”

利威尔抬手扣在了韩吉的脑袋上，将同僚的头朝义勇兵的方向转去：“喂，韩吉，你注意到那个女人的视线了吗？目不转睛地盯着他啊。”

伊雷娜正注视着她心中神明的血亲，她察觉到韩吉的动作，朝两人看来。韩吉表情窘迫地朝她挥了挥手，打了个招呼算是糊弄过去了。

“我要是不防着，明天早上你就等着去王城找扎克雷哭丧吧。” 利威尔松开了钳制着韩吉的力量，继续道：“不，扎克雷那老家伙也很危险，你可能得去找皮克西斯。”

韩吉整理了一下她的发型，无奈地说：“我明白的啊……不过就算你和艾伦两个人成天板着个脸，也得承认一切都在变好不是吗？”

利威尔默不作声地抿了口热茶，没有回答。

“会变好的，利威尔。”

这时，让猛地站了起来，嚣张地朝艾伦说了什么。艾伦拍了拍裤子上的尘土，也跟着从地上站起。弗洛克带着一群新兵将两人围了起来，每个人脸上都是凑热闹的熟悉表情。

“诶，那两个人又开始了吗？” 韩吉也瞧见了人群间的新骚动，她大惊小怪地用胳膊肘推了利威尔一下：“真怀念啊，你要去阻止吗？”

“不用，打不起来的。” 

让从新兵手里接过了两瓶焦糖色泽的烈酒，递给了自己的对手一瓶，看架势是要拼酒。从酒瓶上的黑色标签来看，这应该是商会送来的威士忌。利威尔记得，这款是内地壁教的修道院一直酿造的蒸馏酒，早几十年还被那些传教士称为“生命之水”，其实就是往酒液里混了各种草叶子。说是能治疗各种疾病，所以在王城的大人物间销量很好。

他的两个下属拧开了瓶盖后，直接对着瓶子灌了起来。 利威尔皱起了眉头：  
“啧，那两个蠢货。” 

韩吉感叹了一声年轻真好，她看向利威尔，跃跃欲试地提议道：  
“你觉得他俩谁能赢？”

“打赌吗？”

“打赌，你输了的话就把艾伦借给我研究一天。” 韩吉伸出了一根手指，指向被人群围绕着的黑发少年。利威尔喝了一口自己的茶，头也没抬地答复道：  
“不行，但可以借给你阿尔敏。”

“成交，小气的男人。” 韩吉快活地拍了下手，“我猜艾伦会赢，你压谁？”

“……”   
利威尔放下了自己的茶杯，目光复杂地看向韩吉：“艾伦。他喝酒还是我教的。”

韩吉又灌了一口酒，“当时我也没想到，你真会放任他。”

利威尔嗤笑了一声，说道：“我十七的时候已经把啤酒当水喝了，再说他喝醉了也不麻烦。”

“嗝，那我们……还赌什么？” 韩吉打了个酒嗝，见了底的瓶子从她手中滑落到了地上，戴着眼罩的长官垂下了头。

“赌他俩昏过去的时候瓶子里还剩多少吧。” 利威尔的视线放在他的下属身上，半晌没有等到友人的回答才转头看过去，发现韩吉已经坐着睡着了。

“喂，韩吉？” 韩吉没有应声，利威尔咂舌：  
“啧，那边的小鬼，过来把你们的团长送回她帐篷里去。” 男人看着附近的新兵将韩吉扶起，补上了一句：“记得帮她把眼镜摘了。”

这时候，让像是呛到了一样将口中的酒液喷出，他弯下腰难受地咳嗽了起来。艾伦见他的对手已经输了，也把酒瓶从自己的嘴边移开。他将酒瓶倒转，瓶口冲着地面没有流出一滴酒。然后，艾伦松开了手，酒瓶砸落碎裂成了一地的玻璃。围观的人群爆发出一阵欢呼，士兵们争抢着伸出手将拥有巨人之力的黑发少年举起。许多双手托在赢家的身下，艾伦闭着双眼，四肢无力地垂下，任由人们将他高高抛起又接住。他面容平静得仿佛身处梦乡，身影似是与火光融成了一体。

“你们几个，别折腾他了。”  
始终与宴会格格不入的男人站在了人群前，他的声音像海风吹散了被篝火烧旺的狂热。

“利威尔兵长！”   
士兵们见到来人，手忙脚乱地将他们今夜的“英雄”从空中放下，失去了支撑的赢家双腿一软，朝前栽去摔进了长官怀里，靴尖还点在原地。  
这场即兴节目结束了，人群也跟着散了。

“兵长……” 艾伦像一棵即将倒下的桦树，在确认撑住他上半身的男人是他的监护人后，索性阖上眼睛慵懒地不愿再动弹了。利威尔低头看着下属后脑勺上的发旋，双手托住醉鬼的屁股往上一抬，将人扛在了自己的肩膀上。

阿尔敏瞧见长官扛着看上去醉倒了的艾伦正朝营地走去，急忙凑上前想要接过自己的室友：  
“兵长，还是我来吧。”

“不用了。” 利威尔一手扶着艾伦的腰，防止醉成一摊的下属不小心乱动着掉下来。另一只手按在金发下属的肩膀上将他调了个向，利威尔在阿尔敏的后背上轻轻一推，说道：  
“你也去玩吧。”

…

远离喧闹的人群，帐篷里狭小的空间本该属于宁静而私密的睡眠。利威尔将酩酊的下属放在了自己的床铺上，他解开自己军装礼服的扣子，将涤棉的大衣挂在了椅子上。男人转身熄掉了支架上的煤油灯，映在篷布上的影子又再次没入了黑夜中。这时，他听到身后传来窸窣地响动。本该醉得昏睡不醒的下属支起身子，从背后环住了长官的腰，一个带着辛辣酒味儿的拥抱。艾伦的头靠在利威尔的背上，男孩用他蜜一样的嗓音低声叫了句：  
“利威尔……”

这样的关系是从什么时候开始的呢，在少年的呼唤声中，监护人先生不禁回想起两年前古堡里的一个雨夜。或许是在更早的时候，当艾伦还被镣铐锁在监牢之中时，他便挑中，认定了这孩子对他来说是不同的。白日里维持着众人眼里上下级的关系，到了夜里却会像情人之间一样渴望触碰着对方。利威尔清楚地知道他们从不是恋人，彼此间的关系要比纯粹的爱情复杂得多的多。他对男孩的爱里包含着欣赏又掺杂些对过去自己的弥补，更多的却还是这些年陪伴着流过的血与泪，他明白自己是需要这个孩子的。

利威尔坐回床铺上，即使隔着两层被褥还是能感觉到帆布下坚实的土地。他将男孩抱到自己的腿上，右手捏起艾伦柔软的脸颊，头发稍长的少年随着男人的动作左右偏转着自己的脖子。利威尔打量起下属的神色，男孩的脸上泛着酡红显然是有些醉了，他开口问道：  
“不装睡了？”

艾伦笑了一下，他红扑扑的脸蛋儿惹人垂涎，一双极美的灰眼睛中带着天真的笑意，长而翘的睫毛扑闪着让它们看上去更加朦胧。

“我在等您来找我，可总也等不到……” 他搂住了利威尔的脖子，与男人额头相贴，年轻的身躯火热而诱人。艾伦盯着那一双细长的眼睛，男人湛蓝的眼眸是午夜天空的颜色，轻声问道：  
“您什么时候愿意再跟我喝一杯？”

“我说了，我只陪你喝那一次。” 利威尔抬手捏住了艾伦晕红的鼻尖，“破例的次数太多就不算特殊了，傻瓜。”

利威尔感觉自己掌心被轻舔了一下，柔软的触感消失得很快，只留下微凉的水痕。长官松开了手，却发现艾伦还张着嘴巴，男孩的嘴唇被红酒染成浆果的玫红，像沾了层女人的口脂。他的舌尖卷起，邀请似的勾在了半空中。作为回应，利威尔用牙齿衔住了那根顽皮的舌头，将它拐进自己的口中尽情蹂躏。两人近乎贪婪地掠取着彼此的气息，利威尔在下属的唇上尝到了残留着的美酒，连舌底的津液都被沾染着肉蔻和奶油的香甜。艾伦的手指不安分地解开了长官衬衫上的扣子，利威尔指节分明的双手则顺着男孩的腰肢摸下去，隔着布料搓揉起下属充满弹性的屁股。士兵长的前襟被完全地解开了，艾伦推了推男人结实的胸膛，喘着气从这场激烈的深吻中挣出。

男孩朝长官眨了下眼睛，浓密的睫毛扫过利威尔的颧骨：  
“现在您尝到了。” 

“波本？” 利威尔回味着刚才的那个吻，品鉴道。

“不知道，总归是玉米发酵的。” 艾伦边说边解下长官的领巾，他趴伏在男人身上，啃咬着白日里被领巾藏起来的喉结，再沿着一路向下将吻印在了轮廓分明的小腹。利威尔的胳膊肘拄在床铺上，撑起了两个人的重量。他盯着男孩垂落在脖颈旁的柔软发丝，明知故问地道：  
“怎么学得每次喝多了都跟狗一样，喜欢到处乱舔。”

艾伦正解着男人的腰带，听到这话，他抬起眼眸，目光缱绻地看向长官。男孩勾起了嘴角，缓慢地摇了下屁股：  
“汪汪。”

利威尔享受着情人难得的主动，每回这小孩喝了酒都会黏糊地找他求欢，他也乐得偶尔陪着艾伦来一场“酒后乱性”。只需要第二天早晨，将回想起昨夜放纵后羞红着脸缩在被子里的下属拖出来，按时哄去洗漱就行。监护人先生回想起一年前，艾伦背着手站在办公桌前等待自己答复的时候，当时做的决定简直是正确无比。

…

一年前，长官坐在他的办公桌后，将视线从申请书移到了下属身上。他注视着神情有些局促的少年，不解地开口道：“怎么想起来讨酒喝了，给我一个理由。”

艾伦盯着自己的靴尖，低头回答道：“最近一直睡不着觉，我以为酒精能有帮助……” 

“还是记忆的原因？” 利威尔抬起了一边的眉毛。

“嗯。”

“知道了，我相信你不会沉溺在酒精带来的虚假安宁中。” 长官在申请书上批画了两下，又看向了下属： “开心了？以后你要喝就从我的配额里拿吧。”

男孩抬起了头，看到长官拍了拍自己的大腿，呼唤着自己： “过来。”

艾伦走到士兵长眼前，单膝跪在了椅子上，低下头。利威尔握住艾伦的手腕，将下属拉得离自己更近了些，他附在男孩的耳边调笑道：“今晚来我房间，我有东西要教给你。”

利威尔看着男孩有些好奇地侧头看向自己，继续道：  
“是能够帮助你与陌生人和睦相处的家传技巧。”

“那是什么？”

“简单来讲，就是在酒桌上把所有人都喝趴。” 长官用嘲弄的口吻解释。

“诶，您不是平日里不喝酒的吗？”

“为你破例一次。” 男人抬手拍了下艾伦屁股，“我只有真正庆祝的时候才喝。”

…

“呲啦——”   
除了酒量，显然还学会了别的技巧的艾伦叼着拉头将男人裤子的链牙缓缓拉开。他的鼻尖顶在长官鼓囊成一团的裆部，温热带着酒味儿的气息吐在还被束缚着的巨物上。艾伦伸手将他熟悉的玩伴从衣物中解放出来，男人的硬得像生铁一样的性器兴奋地弹出，蓄势待发地引诱着艾伦的视线。男孩将自己的脸颊贴在了青筋勃起的柱身上，亲呢地蹭了蹭，醉酒后的痴态显露无遗：  
“晚上好，棒棒糖先生。”

利威尔喉咙一紧，但接着他就看到艾伦垂下了头，埋在自己的小腹上不再动弹了。

“艾伦？” 男人轻声唤道，”居然睡着了……”

他失望地想春宵一夜算是泡汤了，但又不愿真的吵醒沉沉睡去的男孩。长官忍着自己硬得生疼的胯下，正要起身时却听到艾伦发出一声轻笑。坏心眼儿的小孩突然将利威尔的睾丸含在了嘴里，温柔地用嘴唇捻抿着。

“嘶——学坏了的混账小鬼。” 长官满意地抱怨道。

黑发的少年将口中的囊袋吐出，他伸出了自己湿润的舌头从根部沿着柱身舔起，又再侧面细密地亲吻着跳动着的青筋。将男人阴茎的每一寸都舔舐得泛着水光后，他啜饮汲取着顶端渗出的浑浊汁液，故意地发出极其淫靡的咕嘟声。艾伦张开了自己的双唇温柔地含住了长官的龟头，缩起腮帮子上的肉吸吮着口中的棒棒糖先生。他尝试着放松自己的喉口，让粗大的性器可以通过那里狭窄而滚热的通道。男孩皱起眉头，表情有些痛苦地将棒棒糖先生吞入了自己的喉咙深处，乖顺地忍住了茎身摩擦过舌根时反射性地呕吐欲望，因为这时他喉口剧烈的收缩可以让男人爽得头皮发麻。艾伦用手指握住了他实在吃不下的部分，他抬起盈满泪水的双眼哀怨地看了长官一眼，喉咙里还满塞着男人的东西。逐渐适应喉咙里的异物感后，男孩缓慢地让那根又变大了几分的阴茎在自己的喉管里抽插起来，舌头还不忘卖力地圈弄着柱身。

“可以了，宝贝。” 

利威尔抓住艾伦头发，把自己那玩意儿从他嘴里拔了出来。男孩酸麻的下巴脱力地闭合不上，来不及吞咽下去的津液色情地在空中拉起了银丝。利威尔捧起下属的脸，爱怜地亲了亲他的嘴角，问道：“今天你想自己来吗？”

艾伦点了点头，灵活地解开自己军装上的扣子，他拽着自己大衣的领子作出将要揭开的模样，却又迟迟不肯动手。这时，他伸手勾起了男人的下巴，调笑道：  
“长官想看脱衣舞表演吗？”

男人套弄着自己的东西，心情愉悦地欣赏着这一幕，他有些恶劣地戏弄着大胆的男孩：“需要我点开灯，让所有人都能看到你的影子吗？”

“不，您才不会这样做，今天别人想跟我握手您都不同意。” 艾伦在长官的脸颊上讨好地啄了一下。

利威尔注视着艾伦那双宝石一样熠熠生辉的眼睛，认真地说：“如果可以的话，我都不会让他们见到你。” 

“您想将我藏起来吗，藏在只有您能碰到的地方吗？”

他们的视线在空中交汇。

“不……你不会愿意的。” 利威尔坦然地回答道。  
长官趁着男孩不注意，一把拽下了还挂在他胯骨上的裤子。掌心里的触感光滑而细腻，利威尔有些惊讶地看向艾伦，问道：  
“怎么什么都没穿？”

“反正现在都要脱下来，您不喜欢？” 艾伦眯起了那双漂亮的灰眼睛，淡眉弯成了两道月牙儿。  
少年白净的性器笔直得挺立着，将他衬衫的下摆微微顶起。艾伦脱掉了身上碍事儿的衣物，随意地扔在了书桌上。接着，他熟练地伸手从长官的枕头底下摸到了装着油膏的铁皮盒，挖了一块儿，朝自己的身下探去。艾伦跨坐在利威尔腰上，胳膊则撑在男人的肩膀上借力。两个人的性器紧贴着，长官将两根东西握在一起侍弄着。男孩的手指抵着自己的穴口，体温刚将油膏微微化开，他便急切地将两根手指伸了进去抠揉起来。

忽然，他像是变了主意一样停下了手里的动作。男孩将自己的手指拔出，改为用滑腻柔软的臀瓣夹住男人的龟头，扭着腰前后磨蹭着。艾伦低头衔起长官的下嘴唇，轻轻撕扯着，贪心地请求道：  
“帮帮我，利威尔。我想……痛一点。”

听到下属诚恳的要求后，利威尔在自己心里暗骂了一句。接着，他猛地将艾伦掀过来压在身下，男人抓住艾伦紧实的大腿，将他朝自己这边拖过来。利威尔一只手将男孩劲瘦的腰肢压出一个优美的弧度，他厉声命令道：  
“屁股再撅高一点。”

艾伦被男人摆弄着趴在床上，正要不满地反驳却变成一声惊叫出口。原来，长官低头咬了口男孩的屁股，白腻的臀肉上留下了一道鲜红的齿痕，强烈的羞耻感害得艾伦呜咽着将脸埋进了胳膊里。  
“不要太着急了，我喜欢慢条斯理地吃你。” 男人将十指都按在艾伦白嫩的臀瓣上，感受着陷在他指缝间软肉的美妙触感。

利威尔挖了一块儿油膏，伸了三根手指进入了那个让他朝思暮想的销魂洞。他仔细地将油脂涂抹在肠壁的沟壑上，轻车熟路地完成了没耐心的小鬼不愿意做完的准备工作。突然，长官拍了一下男孩的屁股，雪白的臀肉跟着颤动了起来。  
“只是手指而已，别咬得这么紧。”

男人抽出自己的手指，将剩余的油脂涂抹在了自己阴茎上。这回轮到利威尔将自己的巨物抵在艾伦穴口缓慢地戳弄着，原本青涩的屁股早被长官开发成了贪吃的竖缝后穴。艾伦柔软的穴口像是挽留着男人的阴茎一般被勾得嗡张着露出粉红的穴肉，几道透明的肠液流出沾湿了长官的龟头。

“进来吧……”   
艾伦转过头看向利威尔，小声地请求道。

长官伏下身子，舔弄着艾伦变得绯红的耳垂，哄诱地低声说：“告诉我，你在想些什么？” 

利威尔的手指划过艾野鸽的脊椎，激得男孩绷紧了他漂亮的背肌。艾伦灰色的眼睛晕成了一圈云雾，他忍住了想扭动腰肢将男人的物什吃下的欲念，艰难地回答道：  
“一个……曾经出现在我梦里的男人。”

“曾经？”

“现在我已经得到他了，完全的。”

“……我也获得了你，艾伦。” 

利威尔咬住了艾伦脆弱的后颈，缓缓将自己的性器整根没入。湿软的的肠肉绞缠在男人的柱身上，彼此间挤压着想要男人的阴茎不要再像方才那样离开。他尝试着小幅度地抽插在紧嫩的后穴内，仅仅是被插入就有了感觉的艾伦喘息变得急促了起来。当男人的囊袋撞在艾伦的臀肉上发出拍打声时，利威尔听到身下人发出一声满足的谓叹。

长官握着艾伦的腰，猛地向前一顶，撞得撑着上半身的男孩又趴伏在了地上。艾伦小巧的乳粒被身后的动作带得在被褥上来回磨蹭着涨成靡红的乳珠。男孩摸着自己的阴茎，利威尔又恰巧在他腹中激烈地顶弄了下，他没忍住发出了一声浪叫。  
“哈啊——” 

利威尔伸手捂住下属的嘴，将艾伦的声音封在了自己掌心中，男人的手指伸进他的口里玩弄着他的舌头：  
“嘘，你叫得这么大声，全营地的人都会发现你在被长官操着。”

欢迎会还没有结束，士兵们的笑闹声随着晚风传入了帐篷里。狂欢还在继续，偶尔有三三两两的人结伴走过帐篷前。没有人能想到此处僻静的帐篷里，帕拉迪岛的希望会被他的监护人按在身下操干着，男孩舒服得吐露在外的一截舌头正舔舐着长官的指缝，怎么看也不像是被强迫的样子。

“有什么关系……嗯……外面那么吵……没有人会注意我们的。”

“即使有，你也不在乎了？”   
利威尔找到了艾伦肠壁上敏感的凸起，他正对着那个点狠狠地用龟头碾过，刺激地艾伦只能捂着脸胡乱地点着头：  
“就是这里，哼啊……” 艾伦断断续续地说，“请……请再给我……”

“嗯……该换姿势了，欲求不满的小鬼。”

长官将男孩翻转过来，艾伦默契地随即将双腿夹在了男人的腰腹间，整个人缠在了利威尔的身上。这个姿势更方便男人擦过前列腺的位置，利威尔朝着那个方向大开大合地顶撞了几十下。空出来的双手则捏在了男孩挺立着的乳头上，不仅单薄的胸部被长官揉握着，艾伦可怜的乳头也被故意地朝两边拉扯去。

“兵长……好舒服…… ”

利威尔察觉到身下男孩的眼神逐渐涣散了，他恶劣地攥住艾伦顶在他腹部的阴茎，手指堵在了马眼儿上不让下属就这么释放。  
“你最近有在做耐力训练吧，需要我来帮你特训一下吗？”

艾伦噙着泪水的双眼委屈地看向利威尔，泫然欲泣，仿佛在无声地责怪男人使用着他的身体还要坏心眼儿地戏弄他。利威尔瞧见他这副惹人怜爱的表情，心软地松开了手指，低头去亲男孩弹软的嘴唇。  
“好了，不要哭，射在我手里吧。”

男孩顶起自己的腰肢，在长官的手中释放了出来。伴随着高潮肉穴下意识地骤然收紧，绞得利威尔差点儿在他体内也泄了出来。艾伦整个人像是刚从水里被捞起，湿透了的额发黏在他的脸上，嫣红的嘴唇边还残留着津液的痕迹。他瘫软成了一摊蜜糖，眼神迷离地盯着棚顶，看起来糟糕得一塌糊涂。利威尔抓住艾伦环在自己腰间的脚腕，将那双长腿架在了自己的肩膀上，意识还模糊着的下属被他折了起来：  
“乖孩子，先不要睡，再陪我一会儿。” 

利威尔伸手将掌心的精液抹在了男孩紧致的大腿上，他低下头啃咬起艾伦被揉得肿大的乳珠，胯下的动作加快了节奏猛烈地顶弄着。艾伦原本还飘忽着的思绪被他粗暴的玩法拽回了现实，男孩抓着利威尔的后背哭喊了起来：  
“好疼啊，利威尔。”

虽说是这样，但艾伦那根漂亮的性器又颤巍巍地半硬了起来。男人帮他套弄着阴茎，另一只手抓着艾伦的两个手腕，将他的双臂压过头顶，质问道 ：  
“难道这不是你要求的吗？应该正合你心意才对吧。”

“哈……另一边……另一边也想要。”   
艾伦挺起胸脯将左边的乳珠递到了长官的嘴里，利威尔轻笑了一声，吸吮起下属送上门的好意。男人肆意地操干着这个被驯服了的屁股，肠液被搅成了乳白色的泡沫带出了后穴，肉体交叠作出下流的碰撞和水声。

“慢一点……哈……我受不住了。”

艾伦咬住了长官肩膀隆起的肌肉上，想将羞人的喘叫压抑在喉咙里，却又在利威尔的小腹上射出了些稀薄的液体。临近节点的男人低喘着吻住了艾伦，两人的舌头意乱情迷地纠缠着。利威尔脑海里浮现起他爱的那双灰眼睛，挺腰将自己深埋进男孩的体内。艾伦感觉到长官的器物在自己的肠道内弹动了一下，接着，滚烫的液体溅射在他的肠壁上，又随着男人的动作流淌而出淋在了自己的臀瓣上。利威尔将自己释放过的性器从艾伦的后穴中抽出，股股浊白的精液淫靡地从那个合不拢的穴口中流出。

酒醒了，艾伦摩挲着利威尔修剪整齐的后发，出声问道： “这次终于不用清理了吗？”  
“让我就这样抱你一会儿。” 利威尔闭上了眼睛。

男人躺在艾伦的肚皮上紧搂住他的腰，将耳朵贴在男孩的胸口，安静地听着他心脏的搏动声。恍惚之间，他们仿佛躺在旷野之中，头顶是漫天闪耀着的繁星，万籁俱寂。世界上再没有旁的人，只剩下彼此永不停歇的心跳声。人群的喧闹声又从风中传来，等到从甜蜜而醉人的幻象中惊醒，他们怅然若失地盯着熟悉的帆布篷，发觉自己还是在这座孤岛上。在浑身酥软的怀抱间，在温柔又迷蒙的幻觉中，他们刚刚仿佛过了整整的一生。

“艾伦……” 利威尔亲吻着男孩胸前那一小块儿温热的肌肤，许下了承诺，“等你成年的时候，我再陪你喝一杯。”

“二十岁吗？” 艾伦愣了一下，接着，他大笑起来。墓穴里的凉气吹散了纵情后的困倦与安逸。他笑到颤抖着，在黑暗里举起了右手，在虚空中抓住了一团看不见的空气：  
“兵长……我要去到月亮上了。”   
十七岁的少年有着一双淡漠的灰色眼睛，眼底却藏着不可捉摸的光：  
“那是很高的地方……什么人都不会有。”

利威尔听着艾伦胸腔震颤的嗡嗡共鸣，不明白这孩子为什么笑了起来。忽然，男人听到了一阵滔滔水声，他以为是艾伦胃腔里的酒液翻涌，便皱起了眉毛，说道：  
“啧，小鬼你今晚喝太多了，肚子里都在晃。”

“不是哦，兵长。这是海浪的声音。”   
艾伦坐起身，伸手将帐篷的帘幕拉开了一角。艾伦握着男人的手腕，将他也带到了月光下。

月亮从地平线上升起，皎洁的玉盘又圆又亮。它高挂在夜空中，群星的光芒因它而隐去了。微波拍岸，漆黑的海面在月下闪烁着流动的光，一层银白的雾浮动在那里，潮声不歇。

“您看，是大海。”

…

一年后的秋夜里，利威尔提着灯在马莱的难民区找到了无缘无故闹失踪的艾伦。长官嫌弃地看着自己年轻的下属们在颇具异域风情的地毯上醉成了一团，无奈地背起了其中最特殊的那个，跟韩吉一起将这群还没长大的小鬼带回了住处。回程的路上，他听到自己背上长沉了不少的男孩在睡梦里含糊不清地说：  
“兵长…….抱歉。”

“又在说胡话了，傻瓜。”

…

后来，利威尔回忆起那许多个夜晚，想起了那个去到了月亮上的孩子。他在那里成年累月地睡着，不会再有什么能将他从梦中惊醒。月亮成了男人心底一座埋葬爱人的坟墓。

—END—


End file.
